1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden shears, and more particularly to garden shears capable of providing improved clipping strength for cutting harder objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a prior art garden shears comprises, as shown in FIG. 9, FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, a pressing member 50, a cutting member 60 and a holding member 70. The pressing member 50 comprises two symmetrical pressing elements 51a, 51b sandwiching an anvil 52 and a separator 53. The pressing elements 51a, 51b both have a first pivoting aperture 54 and a second pivoting aperture 55, A through aperture 61 of the cutting member 60 is pivoted with the first pivoting aperture of the pressing member 50, and the cutting member 60 is also sandwiched between the two pressing elements 51a, 51b and secured by screws through the first pivoting aperture 54 and the through aperture 61. Therefore, the pressing member 50 and the cutting member 60 are pivoted together. Furthermore, a blade 62 corresponding to the anvil 52 is formed at one end of the cutting member 60, and a limiting slot 63 is formed at another end of the cutting member 60. Two linking arms 64 respective have a first connecting aperture 641 and are connected and engaged with the limiting slot by a connecting rod 642. The limiting slot 63 has an undulating sidewall 631 such that the connecting rod 642 is capable of adjusting the angle of the linking arms 64. The holding member comprises two symmetrical holding elements 71a, 71b sandwiching an assembling element 72. The holding elements 71a, 71b respective have a third pivoting aperture 711 at one end and a connecting aperture 712 at upper sides, and third pivoting apertures 711 of the holding member 70 are pivoted and secured with the second pivoting aperture 55 of the pressing member 50 by a screw. The second connecting apertures 712 are pivoted with the first connecting aperture 641 of the linking arms 64. However, the prior art garden shears have the following drawbacks: since the pressing member 50 comprises two pressing elements 51a, 51b, the anvil 52 and the separator 53, and as the holding member 70 comprises the holding elements 71a, 71b and the assembling element 72, the assembly process is very complicated and inconvenient and the structure is relatively weak. Furthermore, the assembly of the linking arms 64 may be affected by the holding elements 71a, 71b or other parts and thus lead to a movement that is not smooth. Furthermore, the limiting slot 63 of the cutting member 60 may become filled with residue, thereby causing the connecting rod 642 to be unusable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a garden shears to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.